toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Drunkard Dunkleostus
Drunkard Dunkleostus are prehistoric fish which were remained hidden throughout most of the Gourmet Age. They reemerged and became highly sought after fish. They are Capture Level 77 carnivorous beasts which dwell below the depths of the Ocean of Woe. Appearance These fish appear as the ancient beasts from the Late Devonian Period, only 3 times more large and 3 times more heavy. They have grey scales and fins, with a long slick body. On the back of the tail however, are two flaps of skin, which when looked closer upon, they reveal a series of natural jet propulsion vents. The beasts are best known for the head; it consists of two pale blue glassy eyes, nostrils, and the signature teeth and jaw structure of the original Dunkleostus. The teeth shimmer a slight sliver when under light. Behaviour These beasts are highly aggressive and seldom attack without reason. In most cases, they only attack people to keep them out of their territory; they despise the taste of warm blood and prefer cold blooded prey. These beasts are solitary, not letting anything into their territory. They mark their territory with the alcohol in their bodies. Each beast has a different scent and flavour of alcohol which makes it easier to identify one from another. The only time other beasts can enter other's territory is during mating season. Mating season lasts from late August to early September. Habitat These beasts make their homes in the Ocean of Woah. Lurking near the bottom of the ocean, they hunt for blind and/or slow organisms that wander in the same location. Powers and Abilities * Liquor Jets- Normally, Drunkard Dunkleostus are slow swimmers, but they can achieve higher speeds with a natural jet propulsion system hidden in their gills. They begin by slowing down their heart rate as to not expend too much energy at a time, then they pump the liquor in their blood outwards to gain a high boost of speed. Combined with their monstrous jaw strength, they can quickly devour prey in a moments notice. Also, because the alcohol content in their blood is so strong and the salt content of the ocean waters are so high, anything caught behind the jet stream these beasts make, creates a lethal toxin in the water, able to shut down bodily systems in mere seconds. As Food The actual meat of the fish is very fatty and full of cellulite. Combined with the salt content they absorbed from the Ocean of Woah, the meat is dangerous to eat because of the alarmingly high levels of sodium and cholesterol. The only real thing that can be consumed from these beasts is their blood. The Drunkard in their name refers to the delicious alcohol content inside their blood. The blood of these beasts taste of a more hardy liquor such as bourbon or brandy. Each beast's blood taste unique from one another; for instance, one may have blood that tastes of a maple whiskey and another's may taste of a fine scotch. Category:Original Beasts Category:Fish Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Human World Category:Bombkid's Zoo